


Whispers in the Dark

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] "You'll never be alone. When darkness comes, you know I'll never fall."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet


End file.
